


and I kissed you, and I took you

by Melusine11



Series: Let Me Stay [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bathroom Sex, Exhibitionism, F/M, Food mention, Leia lives to give her son shit now that he's moved close again, No Pregnancy, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Theatre, alcohol mention, fantastically awkward family conversations, mild bashing of love never dies, they're still newlyweds and grossly cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25638691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melusine11/pseuds/Melusine11
Summary: When Leia had called asking if she and Ben wanted to come with them to see Love Never Dies Rey had said yes. Ben agreed, but Rey is very certain it was only because she had nearly sucked his soul out through his dick and would have agreed to try walking on the ceiling if she had asked. Later, while she was dipping pretzels into her vanilla ice cream and watching Ben play a game she had confessed she’s never seen a broadway show, or any sort of show beyond a concert, live before....and maybe the two extra mimosas at breakfast were a bad idea...then again, maybe not.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Let Me Stay [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858585
Comments: 20
Kudos: 136
Collections: F@$k Cancer in the Ass (For a Good Cause)





	and I kissed you, and I took you

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So this was written (super, duper late) as a contribution to Lucy's (@spaceminstrels) fundraiser for the Colorectal Cancer Alliance.  
> I pledged a oneshot continuation of Let Me Dream, Let Me Stay if the fundraiser hit $5,500 - and we hit that goal and blew right past it!
> 
> While this work takes place in the same universe as Let Me Dream, Let Me Stay, it can definitely stand on its own.
> 
> Thank you to [QueenOfCarrotFlowers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfCarrotFlowers/pseuds/QueenOfCarrotFlowers) for the beta.
> 
>   
> 

It’s not...good...at all. Rey has never considered herself _cultured,_ at least not the way the Solo’s are, but she’s watched the 25th-anniversary edition of PoTO more times than she can count dammit, and that counts for something. But when Leia had called asking if she and Ben wanted to come with them to see Love Never Dies Rey had said yes. Ben agreed, but Rey is very certain it was only because she had nearly sucked his soul out through his dick and would have agreed to try walking on the ceiling if she had asked. Later, while she was dipping pretzels into her vanilla ice cream and watching Ben play a game she had confessed she’s never seen a broadway show, or any sort of show beyond a concert, live before. He deliberately died and turned to her while waiting to respawn. “I’m so sorry,” he said and Rey rolled her eyes, pulling her snacks away when he tried to steal some.

She understands now.

It’s like a fever dream. She has to pick up her program twice and squint down at it to double and triple-check that ALW actually wrote this. The sets and costumes are impressive and the music is wonderful and the actors are _incredible,_ but the story is a mess. Though she would be a liar if she said she never thought about Christine and the Phantom getting it on, apparently The Lord Lloyd-Webber himself thought about it too. 

There are two songs left until intermission, and she thought she could make it, but apparently the two extra mimosas at breakfast were a bad idea. They were raspberry though, so she doesn’t regret it.

“I’ll be right back,” she says, leaning over to whisper in Ben’s ear. “Bathroom,” she adds on when he turns to look at her.

“I’m coming with you,” he whispers back before turning to presumably tell his mother. 

They’re near the back and on the ends of the row, so they don’t disturb too many people as they sneak out into the lobby.

“Oh my god,” Ben groans as the ornate door closes behind them. “I can’t feel my knees.” 

Rey snorts, “poor baby,” she coos, looking around for the restrooms.

“Those seats are a crime against tall people,” he complains before taking her hand. “This way. You know, I’m half tempted to stand for the rest of the show,” he says leading her to the far right side of the lobby. Rey can just make out the music through the thick walls and doors.

“Don’t be dramatic,” she sighs, but she does agree, her knees touch the back of the seat in front of her no matter how she adjusts.

“The people in front of me probably hate me,” Ben muses with a small frown. 

“They’ll get over it,” Rey tells him, finally spotting the sign for the women’s bathroom. “It’s probably distracting them from whatever the fuck is happening on stage.”

“I tried to warn you.” Rey rolls her eyes and he drops her hand, turning to look down at her with a grin. “Anastasia is coming soon, saw it in the lobby. How about I take you to see that. Just the two of us?”

Rey grins, and darts in to catch his cheek with a kiss. “I would like that,” she agrees. “See you in a minute,” she says, turning and walking through the entrance to the bathroom.

She pulls up short and gapes for all of a second before snapping her mouth shut and carrying on, through a second door. Of _course_ a theatre like this, gold filigree all over the place would have a damn sitting room outside of the bathroom. The bathroom is also absurdly nice, and smells like flowers over the general scent of a public restroom. The stalls run floor to ceiling, sturdy green wood with gold accents. She wonders what the men’s room is like, and hurries to finish so she can find Ben and ask.

She finds him sooner than expected. 

Ben is draped across the chaise lounge when she opens the door to the bathroom that leads to that small little waiting area that she’s never quite understood the point of. “What are you doing?” she asks bemused.

“Obviously living the good life - we have nothing in the men’s room. What if we too wanted to rest in a long line, or even just take a break to sit after sitting for hours to watch a show?” He leans back dramatically, throwing an arm across his eyes and Rey comes closer with a laugh. Ben peeks up at her from the triangle of his elbow and grins wolfishly. Rey releases a small ‘ _eep_ ,’ when he reaches out and grabs her, pulling her down onto his lap. “Or maybe it’s for kissing your wife.”

“Ben,” Rey’s tone is admonishing, but she can’t help but grin, draping her arms over his shoulders. He hums, nodding, as she leans in and runs the tip of her nose along the length of his. “Well, let me know if you see her,” she teases.

Ben snorts in amusement. “I love you.” Rey closes the scant distance between them. A gentle kiss, as Ben’s arms curl around her, deeper as he pulls her even closer until she’s spread across his lap. The kiss turns hungry as she rocks above him, feeling him grow hard beneath her. She bites at his lip, making him moan loudly against her, then he’s standing, moving.

The hinges of the door whine quietly as it opens and shuts and she sucks his tongue into her mouth. They crash against the stall and Ben stumbles forward as the door swings open behind Rey. 

“We shouldn’t,” Rey pants against Ben’s mouth as he locks the stall door behind her back even as she’s working at his belt.

“Perhaps,” Ben agrees, pushing up the skirt of her dress and hooking his fingertips into her underwear, “but-” he falls silent and they both freeze as the door to the bathroom opens, and chatter sweeps in accompanied by the tap-tap of heels. 

Rey wraps her hands around Ben’s wrists, staring up at him while her heart feels like it’s beating right out of her chest. The stall door next to theirs slams closed, followed by another and another. 

Ben moves, dipping his head down, nosing her hair back away from her ear and she shivers at the feel of his lips against the whorl of her ear. “If you’re quiet,” he whispers, and the tone and sensation of his breath ghosting across her skin has her pressing her thighs together, “no one will ever know.” He punctuates his words with a gentle nip to her earlobe when he’s done speaking.

The growing chatter drowns out Rey’s quiet gasp as Ben rubs his fingers through her folds. “Wet,” he whispers the word, thumb brushing over her clit as she spreads her legs as far as the underwear allows. A toilet flushes and Rey reaches between them to palm at Ben’s cock through his slacks. “Remember that time I fucked you against the window?” He presses his fingers inside of her cunt and she clenches. “You like the risk of getting caught.”

“I love it,” Rey hisses, hands making quick work of his belt, button and zipper. “But only when I’m with you.”

“Fuck, I love you,” Ben breathes, then pulls his fingers from her, smothering her whine of discontent with a kiss. He spins her then, pressing her palms flat against the sturdy wood of the stall, his cock falling between the crevice of her ass cheeks. “Not a sound,” he tells her, pressing a kiss to her ear over her hair, then he pulls her hips back, pressing down on her spine just a bit until her hands slip down the stall. She arches her back further and bites her lip when she feels his cock against her clit. His one hand fists the skirt of her dress while his other covers her left ass cheek, then she feels his thumb, it strokes lightly over the furl of her hole then down to her cunt, pulling at her pussy lips to expose her glistening center. There’s no movement for a while after that, and Rey blocks out the sounds of the sinks running, and the voices of the women waiting to use the facilities.

His cock drags over her clit once more as he pulls back, her knees are trembling and then he’s easing the blunt head of him into her waiting cunt. The breath rushes out of her and her fingernails dig into the paint as he slowly rocks into her. He’s a fucking tease and Rey presses her mouth into her arm to smother her noises. She hears him hiss through his teeth when she wriggles her ass back and forth, then presses towards him. It’s the work of a moment and he’s in her to the hilt. He stills there and Rey drags in slow breaths through her nose. She can feel the cool press of his belt buckle against the back of her thigh, close to her knee, the hard heat of his own legs pressed to hers.

Ben’s breath fans across the back of her neck and then his lips trace kisses there. Impatient she squeezes. They aren’t at home, they don’t have time to drag this out. She feels his lips curve into a smile and then he begins to move. It is slow and shallow and every pass hits her g-spot. She reaches back with one hand, finding his wrist and clings to him as he ruts gently into her.

It’s everything she wasn’t expecting. She thought it would be hard and fast, spit slicked fingers teasing at her clit until she came around him, but no, this is worse, in the best way. It’s fucking torture. A slow grind and a needy neglected clit. She could touch it, rub her nub in sloppy circles and come in seconds, but this, it’s filthy and delicious.

Three quick raps come against the stall they’re in and Rey feels her cunt clench, and she feels Ben smile against her neck again, teeth making an appearance now to nip gently at her skin.

“Occupied, sorry,” Rey manages to say, voice solid and clear and not one of fucked bliss. There’s a grumble, but no actual words from who ever knocked. Ben’s place doesn’t falter. The hand not holding her dress up smooths up her back and she feels his fingers in her hair, relaxes as he winds the strands around his hand and eases her head back until his mouth is against her ear once more.

“Filthy little thing, aren’t you, wife?” he exhales against her, and she nods, not trusting herself not to moan loudly. “I felt the way your greedy little pussy clenched around my cock, you’re so fucking wet for me. Do you think they know? Do they suspect someone is in here getting thoroughly fucked?”

Rey shakes her head and Ben moves his hand to grasp her waist, the skirt of her dress falls down to tickle her knees. 

“No,” he agrees, turning her head to kiss her. She pushes back into him and inhales sharply when his fingers slide from the crease of her hip to the apex of her thighs, he teases her, fingers stroking her hair and then lower, pushing into her labia - feeling his cock penetrate her. He’s so, so close, and she reaches down for him, only to have him break the kiss. “Don’t move,” he breathes against her mouth before kissing her again. Her hand trembles as she plants it back on the stall, and she focuses on the quiet sounds they’re making together, woven with the din of chatter and movement just on the other side of the wood.

Finally, _finally_ his fingers sweep up and pinch together, and Rey fights the desire to bite his tongue when he doesn’t move them. “Ah!” The noise escapes her when someone else knocks on the door, and there’s a pause in Ben’s movement and from the other side of the door.

“Sorry,” someone mutters, sounding like they’re holding back a laugh.

“Fuck,” she hisses, hanging her head, and that’s when Ben moves his fingers, the rest of his body going still at the same time. Rey jolts against him, and she feels him kiss her shoulder blade. Quick, tight circles, and she thinks she might be drooling, but then Ben’s hand comes around her neck and pulls her back up. 

“Just like that,” he whispers to her, hand tightening on her throat. “You’re gonna come around my cock, and then you’re gonna do it again, okay?”

Rey knows she can’t say anything, knows it would only come out as a loud and needy whine, so she nods as best she can. His cock is hot and hard within her, and she wants him to fuck her again so badly, but there’s a small thrill about coming around him when he’s just _there_. He kisses her again, tongue entering her mouth as she gasps. He squeezes gently, and presses his fingers more firmly against her and she’s gone. Her knees buckle and she thinks she might jostle the door when she cums, hands reaching back for Ben and then moving back to the stall once more, because then he starts to move. 

She’s like putty in his hands, and she takes in shallow breaths through her nose as both of his hands squeeze her hips over her dress. They’re still kissing and she feels like she’s still cumming, body needy and wanting, throbbing, pulsing with every thrust he makes, his cock rubbing her g-spot each time. 

A chime echoes in the bathroom, and there’s an influx of noise from the other side - one minute.

Rey pushes her right hand beneath her skirt and she feel’s Ben’s smile against her mouth before he pulls back to look at her. She imagines she looks worse than he does, that her hair is a mess too, but his pupils are huge and he’s sweating just a bit at his temples, his cheeks are flushed and as her hand dips low enough to touch his cock, his balls, she watches his eyes roll back in his head. Ben’s grip tightens and his speed increases and she knows he’s close, can feel the way his body is trembling behind hers.

“One more,” he breathes, and she nods, abandoning him to touch herself. It’s nothing to push her into another orgasm. It’s a gently swelling crechendo, compared to the crashing wave of the first that had overcome her. Ben buries his nose in her neck as he finds his release with her. She doesn’t stop rubbing her clit, rides the sensations until they subside. Another toilet flushes.

They stay like that, Ben’s front against her back, and her head tipped back onto his shoulder, one hand beneath the skirt of her dress, his clenched around it. She breathes, listens to a sink turn on as she gentles her touch on herself. If they didn’t have to get back, she could come again, just like this, slow and gentle, and then maybe again, she just _wants_. They can save that for home though. Rey stops, then moves down, feels Ben’s length pressed into her, slick and still hard, then she moves further still until she can scrape gently over his balls with her fingernails.

“Tease,” he hisses, then slowly withdraws from her. He’s quick though, to flip up her skirt and tug her underwear back into place. Another sink turns on as he spins her around to face him. Gently he takes her chin between his thumb and forefinger and tilts her head up for a kiss.

She presses up into the kiss, wraps her arms around his middle and sighs when he breaks away from her mouth to touch his forehead to hers. Their breathing is loud in the small shared space between them as they catch their breath. It reeks of sex in the tiny stall and a small part of her thrills at it, that it will linger for a bit before it’s overtaken by the subtle scent of soap, and cleaner and that overwhelming floral perfume that permeates the tiled space that had her blinking when she first entered the bathroom. 

Ben is rubbing circles into her hips and she could stay like this (in theory) for a while, but Han and Leia are waiting, not to mention the second half of the show has started. They wait until all is quiet from the other side of the stall door before they move.

“So that just happened,” Ben says, blinking down at her and Rey just grins up at him. “You’re a terrible influence, you know that right?”

“It’s why you married me,” Rey teases as she runs her hands over the front of her dress. Ben chuckles lowly, watching her as she reaches up to blindly feel the mess he made of her hair, then he quickly tucks himself back into his pants and zips himself up. 

“Not the only reason,” Ben says, reaching for her hand.

“You’re right. Also for my incredible ass and sass.”

Ben groans. “I said that one time, when will you stop bringing it up?”

“Probably never,” she says with a shrug, then turns to unlock the stall door. “You know what? I could eat,” she grins, then frowns as she catches sight of their reflection in the mirror.

“Pretty sure we missed out on the snacks, babe,” Ben mutters behind her, tucking his shirt back in and buckling his belt.

“Mmm, probably,” she agrees, reaching for the sink and wetting her hands. She looks thoroughly fucked, and so does Ben.

“We can get Thai on our way home?”

“Mmmm, I like that. If your parents weren’t here I would just go home now. I wanna eat and then fuck you on the couch,” Rey tells him finally getting her hair to look less wild.

“Fuck,” Ben hisses, tripping into the row of sinks and looking over at Rey who smiles up at him. His hand reaches out and winds around her waist, pulling her close to him. “That’s all I’m going to be able to think about now,” Ben grumbles, glaring down at her through the mirror while she reaches for the soap and washes her hands. 

She grins and winks at him, “something to distract you through the rest of the show then.”

Ben’s arms reach around her, trapping her against him while he washes his own hands. “Come on,” he says eventually, though Rey watches him roll his jaw first, and she’s very sure there are a number of other things he would have rather have said.

Rey notices her first, peeking out of the doorway to be sure the coast is clear, and freezes.

“What’s wrong?” Ben asks, coming up behind her, “oh, shit.”

“Really?” Leia asks, arms crossed and standing in the middle of the hall a few feet away from the entrance. 

“I can explain,” Ben says, stumbling out, Rey in tow.

“Please don’t,” Leia says exasperatedly, holding up a hand. “I can infer enough.”

Color is high on Ben’s cheeks and Rey tries to sink into his side. “I-“ he tries again only for Leia to wave her hand so he stops talking.

“Come on, your father is outside,” Leia says turning and marching for the lobby.

“Why? Because we had-“

“Stop talking Ben, or so help me - no, he has no idea, well probably an inkling of an idea - you are our son after all.” She turns back to look at them, a small smile curling her lips, and Ben makes a small choking noise and blanches as they walk.Rey chuckles. “His back is bothering him, which is a nice way for him to say he absolutely fucking hates the show.”

They step out into the midday sun and find Han on the steps with his hands in his pockets. “The two of you need to learn some subtlety,” he says as soon as he sees them all. 

“God, I regret moving to this city,” Ben grumbles, and Rey pinches his side. “What?”

“So we’re never speaking of this again,” Leia interrupts. “Ben I’ll call you Wednesday, and family dinner is Friday.”

“Yup,” Ben agrees, arm draping over Rey’s shoulder.

“See you tomorrow,” Rey grins at Han, who is now looking vaguely uncomfortable at her lack of caring.

“Uh-huh,” his voice is as clipped as his son’s. “Be careful getting home,” he adds, and Rey nods.

“We’re just a few blocks away,” Ben complains.

“Ben.” Leia reaches for him, patting his cheek. “Just, humor your parents, okay?”

“Yes mom,” he sighs, then swallows, “sorry we ruined your day out.”

“You kidding? This was the most entertaining thing to happen today, you should have seen your faces,” she laughs and Ben grunts, spinning Rey around so they can walk the few blocks to their apartment.

“Goodbye mother!” He calls over his shoulder.

Rey turns and waves at the two of them just before they turn the corner towards home. “So,” she begins as they walk up the street. “Fucking, then food, and then more fucking?” She asks hopefully, tilting her head up to look at him.

“Fuck yes,” he groans, picking up his pace, making Rey laugh.

Later, naked and sated, surrounded by half empty takeout containers, and still catching her breath, Rey stretches out over Ben, listening to his heart beat beneath her ear. His hand comes up, fingertips dragging a slow line up and down her spine. “Love you,” she mumbles, turning to kiss his sternum.

“Love you too,” he yawns.

“Don’t tell me I wore you out, Solo?” She asks, leveraging herself up to grin down at him, her hair spilling down over her shoulder to tickle his chest.

“Never,” he grins up at her, “but a nap would be nice.”

Rey hums and slips off of him and the couch. “Help me clean up first, then a nap.”

“Sounds fair,” he agrees, letting Rey pull him up. They shove everything into the fridge quickly, then Rey moves into the bathroom. When she steps into their bedroom a few minutes later, Ben is already curled up beneath the covers, sleepy gaze on the doorway. He brightens when he sees her, and lifts the covers for her to climb in. Rey snuggles up to him and sighs happily when his arm falls over her waist, pulling her closer. 

“Just a quick nap,” she says, humming happily when Ben presses a kiss to her forehead. “I mean it this time,” she tells him, feeling him nod against her head.

“I know you do,” he answers. She drifts off, tucked away safe in her favorite place to be.


End file.
